


Incredibly Odd.

by ThePoetess



Category: Odd Thomas - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Death, Anton Yelchin - Freeform, Darkness, Death, Destined to be Together Forever, Elvis Presley - Freeform, Fiction, Gen, Ghosts, Hate, Heartbreak, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Living, Love, Odd Thomas - Freeform, Promises, Sadness, Spirits, Tears, The Living and the Dead, Treachery, Undead, depressed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess
Summary: A Odd Thomas Story.





	

Ghosts don't speak, I don't know why. Stormy Llewelyn smiles at me as she stands beside me in the heat of the mid morning sun. She doesn't speak, because she can't, I don't know why, yet she doesn't need to, I can almost read her mind. That's how close we were, Stormy and I. Destined to be together forever, what a lie. I don't believe in fortune telling nowadays, nor do I believe in that false thing called luck. If you've seen as much as I have, you wouldn't either. What's inevitable in life is death. I wasn't ready for hers.


End file.
